


give me hope

by MyDestinyIsWritten



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Wait.., YES THERES A TAG FOR THAT HAH, idek what to tag this, its just fluff and angst okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDestinyIsWritten/pseuds/MyDestinyIsWritten
Summary: set in season 6, just some Jay stuff
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Nya & Jay Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	give me hope

Jay threw up, grabbing the edge of the toilet to hold himself up. The decorative portrait of a comet glared down at him from the wall, who knew Fritz Donnegan decorated his bathroom with pictures from Starfarer.

After rinsing his mouth, he leaned back, trying to stay silent lest he woke up the others, who were sleeping in one of the many rooms in his dead ol’ dad’s house. 

They could have all easily chosen their own rooms but Nadakhan attacked when they were alone and he didn’t think any of them really wanted to be out of each others eyesight. 

He cried, breaking down, brain scrambling to try and find the problem. Maybe it was because Cole knew about his meeting with Nadkhan now and Jay was subtly trying to avoid him or that he just  _ knew _ him and Nya were supposed to end up together but she had made it impossible. Maybe even because Kai had gotten captured because of him, or even because he didn’t know which of his friends was going to be Nadakhan’s next target. It could also be that his whole life was a lie. It turned out he was adopted and his real father was Star Farer and  _ dead _ , but what would he know?

He thinks of Zane, Nya, Cole, and Lloyd in the room next door, sleeping soundly. He knows he probably could wake them up and they could talk to him but they all had enough problems already and what was he even supposed to say in the first place?

He shouldn’t have gone up against Nadakhan, he shouldn’t have made that wish.

His muffled groan echoed through the posh bathroom and Jay bit the inside of his cheek hoping he didn’t wake anyone up.

He finally let out a breath for a couple of minutes when it seemed everyone was still passed out and leaned back against the wall.

Jay hadn’t been able to sleep, he’d been tossing and turning for almost an hour after everybody else was out and when the thoughts of everything had crashed on him, he had tiptoed to the bathroom across the hall.

He kind of just sat there staring at the ceiling, occasionally shivering from a sheet of wind blowing across the tile.

He was going to look around the mansion and try to find the kitchen for some water when the door slowly creaked open.

“Jay?” Nya’s voice was dry and thick from sleep, “What’re you doing?”

She retracted her statement once she saw his red eyes, messed up hair, and flushed cheeks.

“Oh” she sighed, sitting next to him, leaning against his shoulder

“It’s not your fault” she whispered

“Hm?” Jay asks, leaning into her

“Kai”

His stomach drops, remembering, “Oh, yeah”

She sits up on her knees, “I’m serious Jay, it’s not your fault and we’re going to defeat Nadakhan and get everyone back”

Jay bites his cheek, “I’ll keep that in mind”

“You better” she huffs, “I always knew my brother had a knack for getting into trouble but I never thought it’d get this bad” she laughs, “Guess I underestimated him” she whispers the last part.

“Listen to your own words, we’re going to get him back and he’ll be just as annoying as he always was, maybe more since he’ll be able to say he survived a genie”

Nya laughed, “Yeah”

Not even 5 minutes later another occupant walked into the bathroom to see Nya and Jay leaning on each other, this time it was Zane who sat on Jay’s other side, hands in his lap.

They started playing I-Spy in the bathroom and there was a lot to look at in the well-decorated space so it was actually pretty fun.

Then, an hour later, when they were all dozing lightly against each other, Cole pushed the door open dragging a practically asleep Lloyd, who was carrying a fuzzy blanket he’d probably found in one of the closets, behind him.

Cole plopped down next to Nya, dragging a grumbling Lloyd down with him, and  _ that _ is how after a couple more rounds of I-Spy before everyone passed out again, Jay woke up 7 hours later with Zane on one side snoring softly next to him, Nya’s face pressed into his own stomach on his other side, next to Nya a snoring Cole had a loose arm thrown over her shoulders with Lloyd pressed firmly into his chest. The blanket brought to abandon that Lloyd had dragged in was stretched, sparingly, over them barely covering half their laps. 

_ Now we just need Kai _ , Jay thought before drifting back into the realm of sleep.

-

A little over 3 hours later, everyone was up and ready in the kitchen eating frozen waffles around the table, no one was really digging in like they normally would, though. The atmosphere in the room was practically dead and one was in the mood to resurrect it.

Today they were going to sail to the island and get the Tiger Widow venom to stop Nadakhan, get everyone back, and hopefully get the public back on their side (though they had no idea how they were going to do that part).

“Alright, that’s it”, Cole said, standing up, “Stop moping around”

Jay only slumped more in his chair.

Cole looked at all his teammates' droopy faces and grimaced, “I’ll let you eat ice cream with your waffles”, he offered, meekly, met with Zane’s protesting and Nya and Lloyd’s face breaking out into small grins.

“ _ Please _ , Zane”

A sigh then, “Fine”

It turns out the freezer was stocked with ice cream, and - much to Zane’s displeasure - the pantry was also stuffed with the perfect sundae ingredients.

It only took ice cream for breakfast and a  _ lot _ of whipped cream to the face before everyone was grinning and laughing along.

“Oh god” Jay said as they looked around the messy kitchen, “Let’s never have ice cream for breakfast again” which sent everyone else giggling again.

“Yeah, definitely”

-

Lloyd and Zane went over the maps again while Nya and Jay looked up nearby harbors to get a boat from.

The ice cream may not have been a good idea - like, at all - but it broke everyone out of that depressing stupor and, hey, it helped them get back on track.

“All right, let’s go find a boat” Cole said, ushering everyone out the door.

Jay bit his lip and shut the door of his dad’s mansion behind him, they were going to do this.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just gonna upload all the fics that i deleted, here's this one. Also I wrote this for ninjago-writers-day on tumblr!


End file.
